rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Dune
Category:UtGS Preserved Character Sheets Basic Information Name: Silver Dune Concept: Hunter Player: WoolyMammoth Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Bring down the power of the Dragon-Blooded Exalt Type: Lunar Caste: Full Moon Age: 15 Anima: Roaring silver lion History The cave was dark and chill, or as chill as caves get in the deep Deserts near the Elemental Pole of Fire, and only the occasional scream interrupted the low hum-like chanting of the shaman. It was an important day to the tribe, the chief's wife was giving birth, and the omens told that the child would be a strong boy. Again, and again the screams of the birthing woman pierced the cave, before finally after hours of labor, the child was born. Hardly had the young mother collapsed from the exertion of the birth, before the shaman took the still screaming babe into his old scrawny hands and carried him outside to greet the Unconquered Sun. When the sun's rays touched the child, his screaming ceased, and slowly he turned his over sized head towards the sun, and the joyous sound of a child's laughter filled the cave. Years later, that same child found himself alone in the Desert with nothing but a knife in his hand and loincloth on his body. He was proud, and looked up at the Unconquered Sun and smiled. Today was the day, he was finally going to become a man and take his rightful place in the tribe. Much had happened in the intervening years, but it did not matter, nothing mattered, except him, his knife and the Desert. It was the ancient custom of the tribe, that when a boy child was deemed old enough, he was left in the Desert, alone and armed only with a knife, and he was not to return until he had become a man. He wandered the Desert for days, surviving only on the sustenance that the Desert provided. This was no humble feat, for the Desert is harsh and cruel on lone travelers with little protection against the sun. But this in itself was no feat for the son of a chief who had been blessed on his birth by the Unconquered Sun. But on the fifth day of his stay in the Desert, he came upon the site of a battle. A pack of great white Desert lions were fighting a Tyrant Lizard that had wandered far away from its jungle haunts. Several of the lions were already dead, but the great reptile was tiering, and as the young man was looking on the scene, the last of the great males jumped and sunk its mighty teeth into the lizard's throat. In its death rage, the reptile thrashed and kicked, taking the life of the other lions, but the great male held fast, its teeth firmly stuck in the tyrant lizard. And after what seemed like an eternity, the great beast fell and only the lone lion was left. Reviewing the scene, the great cat licked its wounds, it was almost unharmed, but all of its pack mates were dead. It gave a mighty roar towards the sun, and wandered off. The young hunter's heart beat furiously, here was a challenge worthy of a true man, to slay one of the great lions was a feat in itself, but to slay one that had killed a tyrant lizard, that was a feat worthy of the hero he would surely be. Over the next few days he stalked the great lion, and on the third day he struck, the battle was short, but furious. The lion was bigger, stronger and fiercer, but the hunter had the cunning of men and the determination that is only found in those meant for great things. A short while later, the dust settled and the bleeding and battered young man looked up weakly, but triumphantly. His dagger was broken, but the blade was stuck in the lion's heart and its blood was pouring out. Grinning he lowered his mouth and drank deep of the lion's heart's blood and fell asleep. That night he dreamt, dreamt of battles and glory, of ancient vows kept, and ancient loyalties broken, and through it all he saw himself carrying countless faces, but always bathed in the silver light of the moon. When he awoke he was changed, he knew it in his body, his mind and his soul, he was Exalted, he was a Steward of Creation, he was a Child of Luna. He wandered into the Wyld, instinctively knowing which paths were true and which were false. Until finally coming face to face with another of his kind. Here, he was told the history of his kind, here he was given the tattoos that would protect him against the madness and the Wyld, and here he was taught how to fight with tooth, nail, claw, beak and all the other weapons available to the warriors of the moon. When he returned to his tribe, they were shocked. The lost son had returned, long after even his mother had given up hope of his safe return. But his being alive was as nothing to the revelation that he had been chosen by Luna, and had returned to lead the tribe. Already a strong young man, now exalted with the power of Luna, it was no problem for him to quell the resistance raised by the elders who would not be lead by a youngster who was barely a man. He lead the tribe well for two seasons before all went wrong. He had been out hunting with the best of the men, and their catch had been far more plentiful than it had any right to be. But when they came near the cave where the tribe was camped, they heard the terrible sound of screams and the beating of horses' hooves. Knowing at once that danger had come, the hunters hid and quietly moved towards the camp. Here they saw a horrible sight, four riders gleaming from the radiance of full burning animas were slaughtering the tribe's men, women and children. The hunters and their young chief fought them as best they could, with spear, bow and knife, and when the dust settled only two were standing. The young chief looked around at his slaughtered people and on the other side of the camp he saw a fiery-red monster pulling a daiklave out of a man. Slowly the two walked towards each other, knowing that this fight was the one that counted, all the rest had been but a prelude, if a bloody one. Using the last of his powers, the young chief called upon the power of the moon and turned into a towering half-man half-lion monstrosity , undaunted the warrior of fire yelled a battle cry and charged. Claws parried jade, teeth penetrated steel, jade bit flesh, and all was hate and fury. But after a short while, only the lion was still standing. He let go of his feline form and looked upon the bleeding man, gazing with eyes full of hate on his enemy he spoke: "The Desert will have you, you have killed its people and it will punish you for it. I leave you here to die." And with that, he turned and walked until his eyes beheld the great walls of Chiaroscuro. Appearance and Personality Comming Soon Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 5 Dexterity 5 Stamina 5 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities WAR Archery 1 Athletics 1 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Integrity Martial Arts 5 Melee Resistance 5 Thrown 1 War LIFE Craft Larceny Linguistics Performance 3 Presence Ride Sail Socialize Stealth 3 Survival 5 WISDOM Bureaucracy Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult Languages Native Language: Flametongue Backgrounds Tattoo Artifact 1 (Tattoo Breastplate) Tattoo Artifact 2 (Tattoo Hearthstone Bracers) Heart's Blood 3 Resources 1 Artifacts Moonsilver Tatto Breastplate: Soak: +6L/+4B, Hardness: 2L/2B Moonsilver Tatto Hearthstone Bracers: Adds +2L to soak and a +3 dice bonus to dodge rolls Charms Unless otherwise noted these charms are from the Manual of Exaled Power: Lunars Knacks *Deadly Beastman Transformation / 5m or 8m / p136 Strength *2nd Strength Excellency / 2m/suc / p140 **Impressions of Strength (Rock-to-Pebbles Attitude) / 2m / p144 ***Burrowing Devil Strike / 2m / p145 *Claws of the Silver Moon / 4m, 1w or 6m, 1w / p144 Dexterity *2nd Dexterity Excellency / 2m/suc / p140 **Wasp Sting Blur / 2m/tick / p154 Stamina *2nd Stamina Excellency / 2m/suc / p140 **Might-Bolstering Blow / 2m / p158 *Ox-Body Technique -2x4 / - / p156 *Southern Mastery Technique / 6m / p157 Wits **''Wasp Sting Blur'' / 2m/tick / p154 ***Many-Armed Monkey Style / 3m/action / p193 Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 (primary) Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw The Curse of the Lone Wolf The character needs no one. He feels no fear, and doesn’t respect others. The Lone Wolf does not wait for help before wading into combat, and he doesn’t share the glory for success. He feels nothing but contempt for “the pack” and will always proceed without waiting for others to catch up. Partial Control: The character is without fear, but not without sense. He can fl ee if tactically advisable and needn’t rush heedlessly into battle. However, if he chooses to join the fi ght, he will ignore efforts of his supposed allies and act as though he were the only one fi ghting on his side. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Parry DV 6 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Bashing Soak 9 (7) Lethal Soak 10 (7) I have calculated the piercing soak as sta + hearthstone bracers + (armour/2), not sure if this is correct, or if the hearthstone bracers bonus should also be halved. Aggravated Soak 8 (5) Health 11/11 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3 19/19 36/40 Personal 19 motes Peripheral 40 motes; 4 committed Committed; 2 to Tattoo Hearthstone Bracers, 2 to Breastplate Other Information Intimacies Love for the Hunt, Love for the people of the desert Experience 0/50 Essence 3 18 xp, Burrowing Devil Strike 10 xp, Ox-Body Technique -2x4 10 xp, Many-Armed Monkey Style 12 xp Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Martial Arts 4,5 2 bp; Resistance 4, 5 2 bp; Survival 4, 5 2 bp; Claws 3 1½ bp; Deep Deserts 1 ½ bp; Willpower 7, 8 4 bp; Stamina 4, 5 6 bp Various OOC Notes Update sheet with Fury and Warform information Get more Ox-Body Technique and some healing charms, also get Hide of the Cunning Hunter